Hack Arcadia
by Azure-Link
Summary: Sequel to .Hack Shadows of Rebirth. After a short time of peace an new threat rises, wishing to destroy both world. Kite and the rest will once more fight in order to protect both worlds.
1. Peace disrupted

.Hack Arcadia

**Hey there! Welcome to .Hack Arcadia, sequel to .Hack Shadows of Rebirth. This story is completely dedicated to my friend Nira Rose. Well enjoy!**

**(**___Peace disrupted_** ) **

It has been months since their adventure in 'The World' and the .Hackers were living their lives as best as one could be. Since then the two worlds actually got along with the other with minimum to none problems, in fact both world benefit each other in economic to socials ways, among others. Kite was living with both Shadow and Azure K. and his life was...interesting to say the least. Tsukasa was with Dark doing....well we'll leave it to your imaginations, since he was able to convince Bear to be able to get an apartment with Dark. After an eternity of trying to convince him that is. Mia was now allowed to visit and have sleepovers with Elk, with hidden cameras around the room that is. Haseo had a job to keep him occupied while Cubia hanged around the house doing whatever he liked or visiting Shugo and causing some mischief to Rena or any poor soul unlucky enough to get caught in their sight. The others where living their lives to the fullest and enjoying it . Aura still had a close watch over 'The World' with A. Balmung and A. Orca, since she felt that it was her duty to protect the bonds of both worlds since the three dragon gods were unable to keep a permanent watch over the worlds since they needed to keep order through out the entire universe.

And what about the three gods who's whole ordeal resolved around them and the deeds they've done? Well....

" YOU IDIOTS!! HOW COULD WE FALL FOR SUCH A STUPID TRAP!!"

" How was I supposed to know that leading you guys in this weird looking circle was going to get us trapped?" Ash replied stubbornly.

" Yeah Al, take it easy on us." Sora tried to calm his two brother who were inches away of beating each other apart.

" It's called a FREAKING SEAL FOR OUR SAKE!!!" Alvatros roared making both of his brothers flinch " It was suppose to be an easy fight, we even had the upper hand! But YOU GUYS had to lead us into their trap! Oh, just lovely!!"

" I do hope our guest of honor are comfortable inside their cell." A female voice said.

The three turned to look at a three figures shrouded in shadows. One was a female, while the other two were clearly male. One of the male approach the seal, a smirk could be seen from his features " Well it was a tough fight but we were able to capture the three legendary gods." he boated with pride.

" Thanks to two of them anyways. I thought we were going to be destroyed here." the female one said.

Alvatros growled at the figures " What do you want with us?"

The last male, the leader of the bunch, was the one to speak " Nothing. We just need you three out of the way."

" For what purpose exactly?" Ash spoked eying the three carefully.

" That's for us to know and for you to never find out" Purple eyes could be seen on a smirking figure. Then the figures vanished.

( Human World )

Kite was heading back home, finally it was summer vacation and he couldn't wait to spent it with his friends. He did ok in his class thanks to Shadow, who he would never admit it out loud, teaching him some of the material. He really was the smartest of the trio, but he wasn't that behind him. He reach for his door, twisted the knob, open it, and went inside.

" WHAT THE FUCK!!?" he shouted when he spotted Dark and Tsukasa making out on his couch. Tsukasa immediately pushed the other away while blushing.

This action annoyed Dark " God dammit!! Have you ever heard of knocking!?"

" Knocking!!? This my fucking apartment !! The least I'm going to expect is seeing two of my friends getting ready to hump like hot rabbits on my couch!!" Kite said while closing the door.

" Well next time knock you dumb ass!!" Dark shouted back before he grinned pervertedly " Unless of course you wanted to join?"

Tsukasa mouth dropped while Kite's face began to blush, gritting his teeth. But before Kite could launch an assault of profanities at the black hair teen a book zoom through the air until it hit the back of the head of the raven mage making him fall face first to the ground.

" GOD F!^%$^^ THAT F*&^%*& HURT!! WHO"S THE &^%*& THAT THREW THAT &^%*&^ BOOK!!" Dark roared.

" That would be me." a voice said.

Dark turned ready to assault his attacker with ice, when he notice who it was he stopped and became nervous " S-Shadow...I-I...um....I didn't mean that?"

" Save it Dark. Beside you deserve it. I told you to behave because Kite could come in and could catch you two making out and through a tantrum. But did you listen? No, you went ahead and look what happen. Besides I don't think Tsukasa would appreciate a third party in your group." Shadow said in a bored tone. He then turn to Kite " So, how was the last day of school?"

Kite grunted " It was ok. Those people annoyed the hell out of me." his stomach suddenly growled " Hehe. Have we got anything to eat?" he said with a grin and a blush.

The raven smirk " Yeah. I made some dinner and had it ready before you came in. You can dig in anytime you like."

Kite nodded and help himself to some food. " So, where is the little blue twerp?" he said from the kitchen.

" Azure? He's in his room playing his video games." Shadow replied as he took a seat across the couple, who were making out again. He sighed.

Azure Kite had become some of a game addict and constantly played different video games. He and Kite would often compete against each other to prove who's superior with no clear winner at the end.

Kite snorted " Is he still trying to beat me? After last night massacre I thought he learned his lesson." he smirked as he finished his meal.

" Yeah right!! Tell me that after I pummeled you two days ago you little fairy!!" Azure shouted from his room.

" Why you little no good, loosing queer!!" Kite roared.

" Stupid prick!"

" Bitch!"

" Ass hole!"

" Ok you two knocked it off!!" Shadow shouted from his seat.

" Yes mother." both Kite and Azure said at the same time.

" Good. Now Azue can you come here? I have something to tell you guys." the raven twinblade said. A few seconds later the blue skin twinblade came out of his room, soon everyone took a seat to listen. " Good, now if Tsukasa and Dark T. could stop their makeout session and listen for a few seconds..." once again Tsukasa pushed the raven mage off while blushing, Dark continue to curse " Thank you. Well as you may know where finally on summer vacation."

" Duh!" Kite said mockingly and got hit in the face by pillow making him growl.

" Any who, Akira, aka Black Rose, has invited us to a little party with the rest of the group. Well she invited Kite alone at first, then she added us." the raven said with a smirk.

Said brunet groan " She's still after me? Well next time, tell her I'm not interested in her little party."

" Too late. I already agreed."

" WHAT!!? Shadow!! How could you!!?"

" You've been very anti-social lately and I think a reunion will be good for all of us. Believe it or not I miss the rest of my group." Shadow Kite said while closing his eyes.

" Look Shadow I appreciate the concern but.." Kite however was cut off.

" Your going and that's final, or so help me I'm going to pummel you to next week!!" Azure shouted.

" Oh yeah!!? I like to see you try you little twerp!!"

" Bring it on OLD MAN!!!"

" Old Man!? OLD MAN!!!? That's it I'm gonna kill you you bastard!!" Kite roared.

Both got ready to get in to each others throat but the raven got in between and held them in place " Will you two grow up!!" he pushed them away from each other before turning to Azure " Azure, that wasn't nice and Kite...." he he said turning his head to the brunet's direction. " get ready we leave in ten." with that he got up from his position and went to change.

Kite and Azure glared at each other half heartedly before going to their rooms to change, leaving both wavemasters on the couch making out, again. After ten minutes the three were ready to go, Shadow was the first to exit his room and notice his best friend making out with his boyfriend. He then separated the two, making Dark whine " Shadoooow, why do you keep doing that?"

Shadow ignored his whining " Now listen here the two of you. I want Dark to be at his best behavior at the reunion. Because if Dark doesn't control his hormones and makes everyone uncomfortable, Dark will be in a world of trouble. Do you understand Dark?" he said making his point in repeating the raven mage name.

" Hey!! Why are you scolding me and not Tsukasa?"

" Because Tsukasa can control himself and you can't. So behave or I'll make sure you have no sex for 3 months." Shadow said smirking evilly.

Dark paled, but nodded. After his little chat with his best friend, Kite and Azure came down and join them before the little group left. The walk to Black Rose's mansion, yes she was loaded, and the walk was a pain to Shadow since Kite was complaining about how dull it was going to be, Azure was complaining about how much more it was going to take to get there, and Dark for not having some 'quality' time with Tsukasa. When the arrive at the mansion, Shadow mentally thank Alvatros's name for finally ending his torment and knocked on the double doors.

After a few minutes the door finally opened revealing a very happy Akira. " Kite!! You made it!! Oh, and the rest of you guys made it too, that's good!" she added the last part, smiling. Kite rolled his eyes, while the rest of them sweat dropped. " Well come on in!" she stepped aside and let everyone in.

They walked through the giant hallway until the went through the mansion and into the back yard, which was a park, where everyone was gather and talking happily with each other. As soon as the group got close enough everyone went and greeted them. Kite got dragged by his group by Akira, Shadow, Azure Kite, and Dark got surrounded by Azure Balmung, A. Orca, Elk, Cubia, and Mia. Tsukasa walked toward his group and took a sit in right next to his best friend Subaru.

Shugo pulled Haseo and Cubia to get the to join in what he refers to as his perfect prank. Which in reality was placing Shadow under a tree and using a trigger to launch a giant watter balloon at him from a slingshot already place in said tree. Cubia and Haseo though it was a bad idea because they tried pranking the raven several times before and all ended with the three of them being chased by the entire senior citizens in the are or worse. Yes he was that good. This time was no different, Shugo and company brought the raven to the spot and activated the sling shot only for it to curve, miss its target, and nail Shugo with a giant water balloon. Everyone laughed at the poor kid while he chased Shadow around the park.

They were having a great time until... " GUYS!!! Thank goodness I found you!"

Every head turned to look at the source of the voice and saw a see through image of Sora in his human form. " Sora? What are you doing here? And what's the matter?" asked Haseo. He and Sora had sorta like a bond just like Shadow and Shugo with the other two gods, so he could sense the distress in the other.

Sora panted " We got trouble."

**There you go, review if you like.**


	2. Farewell for now

.Hack Arcadia

**No reviews? How sad!....Well good thing I'm one of those author who don't care much for reviews. You win some you loose some. To however likes reading the fic I only say...Enjoy!! :)**

( Farewell for now)

A figure slowly opened his eyes after he felled unconscious. He groaned before his eyes shot opened completely in memory of what happened. His body bolted to a sitting position and looked around. What he saw filled his eyes with pain and despair.

" No..." he said softly and quietly " How could this be? What happened?"

" How terrible." another voice said with despair.

The figure quickly turned around and was face to face with a translucent looking teen. He had black hair and yellow slitted eyes. The figure felt intimidated by this being " Who are you? And what happened to my home?"

The ghostly teen sighed heavily " I'm afraid that your entire world has been sucked dry out of it's life source."

" No....what about my people?"

The teen shook his head again " Gone. I have spared you from the same gruesome fate they had subcome to."

" Why!? Why didn't you let me perish with them! What rights have you to take them away from me!?"

" I am the good you and your people worshiped in this world." the teen said, his voice sounding like an echo.

The figures eyes got wide before he got to his knees, bowing " Lord Alvatros! Please, forgive this foolish servant for not recognizing you."

Alvatros walked toward the kneeling man and placed his hand on his shoulder " Don't worry, I understands. Please listen, I need your help."

The figures head rose from his position, revealing a shocked face " M-Me? My lord, I'm sure there are better suited candidates than me."

" No. I used a lot of my power to save your life because I chosen you to help two world in peril." Alvatros turned to look at the wasteland " What happened to your world will definitely be reflected on others unless we stop the ones responsible for this." once again he turned toward the now standing man " Right now, the ones who did this sealed me and my brothers away to make sure we couldn't stop them. Please, head over to this world..." he said holding a sphere revealing a certain destination inside it " ...and help the ones known as the Twilight Knight to fight this threat. Lend them your powers and blade, Akabara. Help them defeat this plague and prevent other world ending up just like this one."

The man, Akabara, nodded sadly " I understand my lord. But, how will I get to said planet?"

The sphere Alvatros was holding floated toward the man's direction " Take this sphere. It will guide you to were you need to go." Alvatros suddenly dropped to the ground kneeling.

" My Lord!!"

Alvatros was panting and looking weak " The seal has drain too much of my powers. I fear I won't be able to maintain my image for much longer." he turned his head toward the man " Please, Akabara...protect the worlds since this foolish god could not...don't let them die like so many others... I trust you to fulfill this task...farewell for now." with that the image of the human version of the god vanished.

Akabara held the sphere close to his chest " Thou I am devastated by my lost, the god who gave us all life has entrusted me with a task." he looked up at the distorted sky as an empty wind blew moving his goth looking cloak " I shall not fail you my lord. Even at the cost of my life, I shall protect these two worlds."

With that he took flight.

( Back on Earth)

The group had suddenly stop their merry making when Sora suddenly appeared before them, or an transparent image of him anyways. He looked tired and weak, but what caught their attention was the part where he said there was trouble, no doubt this somehow had to do with 'The World'.

" What's wrong god of light?" Yata asked.

" There are three powered beings destroying planets as we speak! And their next target is 'The World' itself!" he shouted in panic.

This got the group terrified " What!? You mean these things are more powerful than you guys are!?" Akira shouted with incredulity.

" Well...actually no. We are more powerful than them...but...we...sorta fell into their trap." Sora said nervously.

Shadow shook his head " And by that you mean you dragged Alvatros and yourself to their trap, sealing you inside a barrier."

Sora laughed sheepishly " Go figure, huh?" he then turned serious " But enough about that we need you guys to get to The World and stop them. They're hiding somewhere in there as we speak."

" But how do we do this? We have no power whatsoever." Tsukasa said.

Dark looked at him clearly saying ' your kidding, right?' " You guys will have to use your characters. You know play ' The World'. While we, the ones who originally came from said place, will go back there and join you guys there."

Kite sighed, he really thought this whole thing with The World was over " Fine, let's get this over with."

" Yeah let's kick their butts!!" Shugo shouted. Rena covered her face in embarrassment.

Balmung was the one that spoke next " So it's decided then. Those who are able to log in the world will meet at ( delta ) Hidden Forbidden Holy Grounds and plan our next move."

Ryo, Haseo, turned to his older looking version " Don't worry Sora, we'll handle things from here."

Said God nodded " Thanks. I must leave now, my powers are getting weaker by the seconds. I wish you luck." with that his body disappeared.

" Well then, you guys head back to your home and 'log in' to your so called game. While we return back to where we came from." Shadow said.

The one's who came from 'The World' looked sadden " Do we really have to? I mean we liked it here and we can create our own character to go to the other world." Cubia said trying to reason.

Shadow shook his head " No that won't do. It would take a long time to raise them to a certain level. We on the other hand are far more powerful than any other character in the world." he took a breath before closing his eyes and turned to Kite " Well, I guess this is farewell for now."

Kite was shocked " What!? What do you mean? We're going to see you there!"

Dark nodded " True. But we are going to have to stay there until this whole thing is over."

" What!? Why!?" now it was Tsukasa's turned to shout.

" Someone has to keep an eye on 'The World' while you guys are out resting." Azure Kite responded.

The group was startle as the previous Shadow Knights began to form a separate group. Kaouru, Elk, walked toward them but Shadow stopped him " What? Shadow, I'm part of your group!"

Shadow nodded " True, put you are human again. You need to rest and so you can't stay with us. Besides, I think Kite will need your help more than us." Elk looked sadden " Don't worry, when this is over we'll all come back and celebrate."

The groups did their farewells. Haseo and Shugo went to Cubia to wish him luck and safety, they sorta became a group after Cubia moved in with Ryo. Elk went to Mia, who took a humanoid look. She had long purple hair and a developed womans body, the only thing was that she had cat ears and a cat tail. She and Elk really became good friends. Dark and Tsukasa hugged each other, and give the other a brief kiss.

Kite was standing in front of both A. Kite and Shadow. He was looking at the ground looking uncertain " Are you guys really going to be alright staying in The World? I mean you could aways do what Cubia suggested and create a character."

The raven shook his head " Like I say that will take a lot of time raising them and maybe we don't have the time for that." he then smiled " And well miss you too Kite. Right, Azure?"

Said blue boy was also looking at the ground " No. It will be a blast without him nagging me...and I can do whatever I want. The only thing I'll miss will be my video games." he mutter.

Kite looked anoyed but notice the young Azure knight hasn't raised his head. He smiled " Yeah, I'll miss you too Azure and all the beatings I gave you on those video games." he grinned.

Azure raised his head and glared playfully " Dream on bubble butt! When we get back I'll pulverize you like always!"

Shadow chuckled as he opened a portal behind them " Well, time to go. We'll see you there in a few." Cubia and Mia were the first one to enter, followed by Azure Kite. Dark finally let go of Tsukasa and enter the portal. Shadow was the last one to enter, but before he went in he turned toward Kite " Let's try to finish this quickly so we can all return home." he smiled before he enter the portal and disappeared.

A few minutes later the others went to their respective places. Kite walked toward his apartment, Tsukasa was making him company, since Kite had three computers, all with the so called game and the gear ready. They were talking about different things, trying to distract themselves from their previous activity. Pretty soon they arrived at Kite's apartment.

Kite opened his door and looked around, everything was so quiet it felt foreign to him " They haven't even gone a day and I'm already missing them." he said quietly.

" I know what you mean. Dark was always home waiting for me, it will be awkward going home without him being there with his goofy smile." he then looked sadly " Hey Kite...would it be alright if I stay here with you for a couple of days."

Kite looked at the brunet but nodded, he understood " Sure, you can take Shadow's room since...he won't be here for a while."

" Thanks." he mumble.

They both headed toward Azure's room, where the computers and gears where. Tsukasa quietly put on his visors and started the 'game'. Kite quietly did the same " Something bad Is going to happen...I can just feel it."

**Till next time!!**


	3. Monster Madness

.Hack Arcadia

**Heres another chapter! Enjoy.**

( Monster Madness)

( Random Field )

A beast roared in pain before hitting the ground hard and his body turning gray before disappearing into small particles. Shadow was sitting in the distance looking bored as ever. He and his team were currently checking the fields to see if any of them had any abnormality. So far, all of them had problems. The raven sighed before standing and walking toward Dark, who was currently battling the beast that attacked them in blind rage.

" It appears that these three have messed up the entire world and fields." Dark said.

" Ha, but it's weird they haven't destroyed this place yet. So much power and yet they still haven't been able to finish off this world and the earth?" the raven replied.

" I know what you mean. It's already been a week since we entered 'The World' and we haven't seen any sign of them. I'm starting to doubt their even here." the other raven said.

Shadow shook his head " No, they're here somewhere. I can sense them. They just haven't made a move as of sort."

There was a silence between them before the sound of someone running towards them could be heard. Both turn to the source and saw Shugo running toward them " Hey, you guys! Kite and the others are holding a meeting at Raven at Home. He says to get your butts there or he's going to beat the crud out of you."

Dark rolled his eyes while Shadow sighed " Fine, let's go before Mr. Grumpy Pants has a fit with us."

Both Dark and Shugo began to laugh at their companion comment as they made their way toward the gate to warp back to Mac Anu.

( Raven at Home )

The Twilight Knights were waiting patiently for their leader to appear with whatever reason he had for calling them here. The home had been improve to allow a lot people to be able to fit in comfortably instead of crammed up. They were all chatting with each other since some of them had separated from the rest to keep an eye on the world. Pretty soon Kite enter the room followed by Balmung and Orca. There was silence as they waited for him to speak.

" Glad to see all of you here." the teal hair twin blade started " Well let's get this started. Have anyone made any discovery as to where these assholes may be hiding."

Many of them remained silent because they new if they answered that they came up with nothing then he would likely blew up in their faces. Shadow was the one to answer " Sorry to say this, but no. The only thing that's been out of place are the monsters created by CCORP. They are running around rampaging and attacking anyone who happened to be on the field. Other than that no clue."

Kite sighed feeling annoyed " Great. Just our luck. This guys want to destroy this world and ours and we don't know where they are to stop them."

" Maybe Aura can help us?" Cubia offered.

" That's not a bad idea." Yata said " We can ask her to help us locate this beings and finally be able to put an end to this. But finding her will be difficult since the only ones who could find her were the Azure knights and two of them haven't been seen in a while." he said.

At that moment every head turned toward the shorter blue version of Kite. His neo green eyes looked at everyone " Oh, hell no! I left Aura to be with the enemy party and then to live with Kite. If I were to show up there she would most likely rip my head off, so no thanks!!"

Shadow Kite walked toward the blue zombie looking version of Kite " Azure, listen to me. There comes a time where a boy becomes a man by doing a certain task. This is your moment to become a man, so get moving. The faster we do this the faster we can get back to Kite's apartment and bug him like we use to."

Azure Kite eyed him incredulously " What!? No thanks, I miss bugging him but no. If that mean becoming a man then I prefer being a weak little sissy girl!" At that moment A. Kite felt an immense killing intention directed at him. He slowly turned his head and was greeted with the entire female party clutching their weapon as they glared murderously at the blue kid. He gulped " D-Did I say that? I-I meant I'll be happy to search for Aura! Well gotta go!!" he quickly turned into a blue sphere and hurriedly left the place in order to find the ultimate A.I.

Kite sweat dropped " They sure can be scary when offended." he then called for everyone's attention " Alright guys let's divide into groups and search more areas before going home. Me and Shadow will check an area, Dark and Tsukasa another, and so on. Get into parties and search different fields. We'll gather here one final time to discuss anything we might have found. Let's go!"

Everyone separate into a party and went looking at different areas.

( (Delta) Grieving Melodious Nocturne )

Kite jumped, evading the monster's club before sending a series of slashes at the monster, taking his remaining HP and disappearing. There was a sighed that caught his attention " Did you have to be so cruel as to over kill the poor creature, even thou it's being controlled?" Shadow said as he raid a book.

Kite looked at him annoyed " Well excuse me for doing the dirty job while my lookalike of a brother takes his sweet time reading a book instead of helping me!" he shouted as his blades disappeared.

Shadow didn't looked at him " Did you needed my help?"

"No, but..."

" There you go then. Why would I help if you have everything under control from beginning to end? Besides you are bending your frustrations killing these monsters, if I'd help I'd only annoyed you even more, adding to your frustrations." the black hair boy replied without taking his eyes from his book.

Kite blushed in embarrassment " Well...you..!!" he sighed " You're right."

" Of course I am. I know you Kite and..." the raven started rambling.

Kite lost interest in hearing what his lookalike said. **' Hey brat can you tell the other boy to shut up!? I've been trying to sleep, but his constant rambling is giving me a headache.**' Cubia O. said from withing his head.

Kite growled to himself '_ Then go back to sleep and leave me alone. Can't you see we're trying to save the worlds again?_'

' **Well excuse me for not caring. Personally I would let the black haired brat do all the work since he's far stronger than you.**' The beast said with a smirk. He knew he had hit Kite's pride there.

" YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Kite shouted in rage.

" I beg your pardon?" Shadow said as his left eye twitched.

Kite stood there flabbergasted ' **Busted!!**' Cubia O. laughed as he disappeared withing Kite's mind. Kite quickly put his hand up in defense " W-Wait Shadow! It's not what you think! I said that to Cubia Omega inside my head! I sorta blew up, funny huh?" he laughed weakly.

The raven chuckled " Well ok. But putting that beside us. We need to figure out what these guys want."

" What do you mean? They want to destroy 'The World' and the Earth!"

" Yes but, haven't you asked yourself why they haven't done so already?" the raven got silence as an answer before he continue " Well...I think that there is something they need in order to achieve their goal. If we find what they're looking for we can force them out of hiding and face them."

Kite thought for a moment " Yeah, that has to be it! Shadow, you're a genius!!"

" Tell me something I don't know."

" Stop being such a smart ass and start figuring out what that thing their looking for is!!" Kite roared.

Shadow shrugged " Usually that kinda of thing we're looking for comes to us. In about three, two, one." no sooner that when the raven Kite finished his counting a monster popped out of nowhere. But something else happened, a white crystal with a black sphere inside of it came from the earth. It had a black aura surrounding it and quickly penetrated the skin of the monster. The beast roared in pain as his claws began to grow longer, as well as its fangs. His body started to get cover with many eyes as four spider legs began to come out of its back. The white crystal then surfaced on the monster's forehead as the beast let out a roar.

Kite popped a vein " Don't you ever get tired of always being right!?"

Shadow took out his blades as he chuckled " Never."

The beast took a swipe at the two bladers, his claw moving quick and precise. Both Kite and Shadow ducked to doge while everything in reach of said claws was cut in half. The two launch at the beast with the intention of killing it. Kite moved with speed and agility toward the monster and brought his blade upon it. The creature surprised Kite by blocking the blade and grabbing his left arm before throwing him away. The leader of the Twilight Knights crashed into the ground and groan in pain as he slowly opened his eyes, only to see the beast already upon him and ready to slice him with his huge claws. Kite closed his eyes and waited for the pain, but never came. He open them again and saw Shadow blocking the attack with his own blades.

The raven's eyes narrowed " This thing is strong." he mutter to himself as he pushed the claw away and kicked the beast in the eye on his chest, making it take a few step back. Shadow turned to look at Kite and help him up " Let's attack this thing together."

Kite smirked and nodded. Both launched once again to the creature, this time ready. Shadow took another root and position himself to the back of the creature while Kite assaulted the front. " Staccato!!" the twin blade shouted as he preform a series of slashes to the monster before crossing his blades and deliver the final blow sending the monster flying toward the raven teen. " Shadow now!!"

Shadow jumped in the air, focusing energy on his blade, soon black flames began to surround the blades. ' _Ghost Falcon_.' he thought as he unleash a series of black fiery wind cutters heading straight for the monster. Some hit their target and manage to damage the beast, but one in particular cut off the beast's arm. The creature roared in pain as he began to lash at everything in rage. Soon every one of its eyes began to glow before a destructive laser erupted from each an every one of them.

Both Kite and Shadow backed away as the rain of laser didn't seem to lessen up. " Kite! Why don't we finish this with a double data drain."

Kite nodded. The two knights held their arms straight, pointing at the berserk monster, before an ring appeared in around their arms before it expanded. The were focusing the strength before they both yelled " Data Drain!!". Multiple arrows shot out of the bracelets and headed straight for the beast, impaling it and draining his structure. The beast roared in pain once more but he didn't stop the wave of attacks. Many of the lasers hit their bracelets but bounced off while other actually manage to crack them.

" Man! This thing isn't going out without a fight! What the hell is that thing!" Kite shouted as he kept his attack in full power.

" No clue! But it is more dangerous than any corrupted monster I ever see. And it's refusing to be absorb by the data drain. It must be that crystal on the forehead. Maybe that's it!" Shadow answered while he summoned one of his blades with his free arm and send a barrage of wind cutters, Ghost Falcon, toward the monsters forehead. After a few hits the crystal was forced out of the monster's forehead and as soon as that happened the beast got sucked into the combined attacks with ease. Leaving a weaker looking monster behind before it ran away. The crystal landed harmlessly onto the ground.

Kite sighed once more " Like I said, aren't you tire of always being right?" he said with annoyance as he went and picked the tiny looking crystal. " What the hell is this thing?"

" I don't know. But if its able to make that easy to kill monster into that thing we just data drain, then it must be something dangerous. Let's take it back to the others and see what Yata or Zelkova are able to tell us."

They both went to the gate and headed out of the field, not noticing to lingering presence watching their every move. One of them was fuming, clearly angry at the outcome of what he saw. The other was frowning in thought.

" I can believe those weaklings were able to get the Neo crystal!" one of them, with the masculine voice, shouted angrily.

" Agreed. We were to late when the presence of the crystal became known. The M.S. will definitely not like hearing this." the woman replied.

The man shrugged before he grinned " That's why you'll be telling him the news. If I go he'll probably behead me on the spot. Besides he likes you more."

The woman sighed " Fine. Let's get this over with."

The two suddenly vanished leaving no trace behind.

**Be on the look out for the next chapter!**


	4. The Unknown

.Hack Arcadia

( The Unknown )

In a vast and empty realm a lone figure stood gazing at a screen with amused eyes. The place was empty and only he, the giant monitor and a piano was in the room with a closed door closed in the distance. The male figure had an eerie grin plastered on his face, clearly happy for some reason or another. He was waiting for the return of his other two subordinates with the price he sense earlier today. No longer than five minutes the door to this chamber opened and his grin widen even more. Two beings enter the room and bow before him.

" We have return from that field M.S." the female of the two spoke.

M.S. smiled at them " Now, now Vanity no need to be so formal around me. But do tell how everything went there."

The two remained quiet for a moment before Vanity spoke once more " We...we arrived at the scene were the Neo crystal appeared...but we were too late. Two brats had defeated the monster the crystal infected and took the crystal away." she bowed even further while the other remained quiet.

The smiled never left the man's face but the air around him shifted signaling he was not pleased " Taken away by two brats? Tell me, who were those two brats of which you speak of?"

This time the male being spoke " The two of them looks almost alike. They wore a funny looking hat and one worn orange clothing while the other the same type of clothing and a cloak, only black. One had teal hair and two triangles on each cheek while the other had black hair and two creepy looking triangles. And they both did this attack that shoots arrows like thingys that absorbed the monster!"

M.S. looked curious " An attack that shoots arrow like thingys that absorbed the monster? Did you hear what they called it, Death?"

Death made a face like he was thinking. Vanity sighed " Be careful not to think too much or else your brain might burst into flames."

" Shut up Vanity!! I am very capable of thinking!" he shouted before he resume his thinking.

-5 Hours later-

Death was still frowning in thought while the other two had a face of pure exhaustion and boredom. It seemed like Death was going to go on thinking until Vanity had enough " Oh, for evil's sake! They called it Data Drain!!"

The man instantly perked up " Yeah, that's it!! The called it the Data Drain! See, I told you I could do it!"

M.S. frowned " Data Drain? So, we're dealing with the Twilight Knights. The god's chosen ones." he then grinned " I never thought we would cross path so early, it must be fate." he then turned toward the other two " You two go look for more crystal and continue causing havoc. If one of those brats shows up then just disposed of them. Understood?"

" Yes M.S.!!" Vanity answered.

" You don't have to tell me twice!" Death grinned maniacally before both disappeared from the room.

The man then resume to look at the monitor with a smile on his face " Well, well. Things has just gotten a lot more interesting, no?" he he said to himself amused.

( Mac Anu )

Once again the entire Twilight knights had gather together to share their findings, but because Yata was in a meeting with people who works in CCORP at Raven's they had to gather on an empty corner of the great city.

Balmung began to calm everyone until he had everyones attention " Alright everyone, has anyone found anything out of the ordinary while searching the fields?"

Atoli shook her head " Aside from the berserk monsters on the field Me, Subaru, and Shino found nothing."

" Same story with Dark and me." Tsukasa replied while the others nodded in agreement.

Balmung sighed " Nothing at all? At this rate we won't find anything in time to save this world and ours."

At that moment Kite came arguing with his look alike, who looked bored out of his mind. The two approach the group where everyone was now staring at them. Kite stopped his rain of curses to look at everyone " What?!" he snapped at everyone.

The Twilight Knights began to look at every direction except in the direction of their leader's gaze. Balmung cough to draw the teal hair blader attention " Before you came here bringing your rain of curses with you..." he got a glare for that comment while the raven chuckled " ...we were wondering if you, by any chance, found something weird on the field you two were exploring."

" As a matter of fact there was." Shadow Kite replied calmly.

Dark rolled his eyes " Figures. Things always happen when **You** do the searching." at the end of the comment a book hit him square on the face.

The raven twin blade cough " As I was saying before my annoying best friend interrupted, upon inspecting a field a strange phenomenon occurred. One of the berserk monster went to attack us when out of nowhere..." he pulled out the crystal from earlier "...this thing appeared and fused with the beast, mutating it and giving it an immense amount of power as well as resistance to the data drain. It was stronger than any infected monster I ever seen."

Ovan frowned in though " A beast that can withstand the data drain? That gem there must be something powerful in order to grant an ordinary monster with such strength."

Kite nodded " Yeah, we think that this crystal has something to do with what's been going on and maybe the sudden state of the monsters." he then looked around the group. " Where is Zelkova? Maybe he can tell us what this thing is."

Everyone was looking at each other, as if asking the other if they knew. Haseo groaned " I think I saw the little twerp heading for the main gate to head for a field, hang on I'll send him a message." he said as he stood still for a while, then his face turned to an annoyed look. " He says he got lost on one of the temple like dungeons...again."

Everyone sighed " Well someone better go get him here so he can tell us what the hell this thing is." Cubia said, but he was already looking at the white haired rouge and pretty soon everyone else was too.

Haseo looked from one side to the other " Oh hell no, you can't expect me to get the brat here."

" But Haseo, Zelkova looks up to you. So you're the best candidate to do it." Atoli told the white hair boy.

" More like he has a freaking crush on me! Have you seen how that kid looks at me!?" he said as he had some flashback about said moments making him shiver.

Shadow sighed " Haseo, there comes a time were a boy becomes a man by..."

" Stop right there." Haseo said cutting the black hair Kite " I'll go since it's obvious you are trying to make me say something stupid and force the female portion of our group to kill me if I don't go. Come on Shugo, Cubia, we're heading to find the little goat kid."

" Why do we have to go!?" they both shouted.

Haseo turned to them and smiled " Because if you don't then I'll simply show these pictures of you two cuddling in your sleep with each other to the entire guild." he whispered to them taking out some pictures and showing it to them.

Both cursed the white hair boy as they left to follow him and his quest to find Zelkova. Shadow looked at them and smirk " I'm very impressed. He figure out what I was doing before I even had the chance to do it."

" That's because you used it on that stupid brat Azure." Kite replied before he looked around " Speaking of which, hasn't he return from his search for Aura yet?"

They Twilight Knights were about to shake their heads when out of nowhere a blue ball entered the town and floated down to the empty corner where they were currently talking before the sphere expanded and there was Azure Kite staring at the group. " Hey, I'm back. I talk to Aura about the whole incident thing and she agreed to help us finding these guys."

Everyone was cheering for his success while Kite grinned evilly at him " So, care to tell me what sort of torture she gave you before agreeing to help us. Did she slapped you or something worse?"

The blue version of Kite averted his eyes " Not exactly."

Flashback

_Azure K. took a deep breath before the huge door with the infinity symbol in front of him. It was easy enough to find where Aura was, now the hard parts begins. Once more he took a breath of air before he opened the doors. The woman with the white hair turned to look at who had decided to disturb her and her eyes widen. " Um, hi Aura." the young knight said in a timid voice and waited for the onslaught he was sure to come._

_Aura moved rapidly toward him, making her look like a blur, and embrace the knight with all her might " Oh, Azure Kite, my baby! You had me so worry, with the going berserk and then evil and then leaving us to live with Kite! What where you thinking worrying your creator like that!" her eyes suddenly narrowed and grabbed the knight by the collar and began to slap him multiple times " How dare you worry me like that!!! Do you know, how many days has gone by since I last saw you!! At least give me a call!!" she then put him down and gave him a death hug " I was so worry!!" she began to cry._

_Azure was turning even more blue than possible " I... missed you....too..." he try to say while trying to breath._

_The ultimate A.I. let him go " I'm glad to see that you're alright. Now..." she said as she put on her best smile "...what can I do for you?"_

" _Well...." the young knight started explaining the entire situation to his creator and what was at stake if they were to fail._

" _Ah, I see. Yes, I have been sensing their presence ever since they got here. But it's difficult to tell were exactly it's coming from. It may take some time, but I think I can find where they are if a work at it." she replied._

" _Really!? Thank Aura!!" A. Kite shouted happily._

_Aura smiled " Well then, you better go to the rest of the Twilight Knights and tell them that I'm going to do my best to find these intruders as quickly as possible."_

_The young knight nodded " Alright." he said as he turned to leave._

" _Just, remember to visit from time to time, ok?" she added with a soft smile._

" _Ok, I promise." he smiled at that before he left._

End of Flashback

Azure Kite shrugged at the other Kite " It went better than I thought it would."

Kite raised a brow " That's it? No threats, no I'm going to kill you you little bastard, no prepare to die? Darn, and I thought I could get a good laugh out of this."

" Well that means your luck is running out from aging too much!" Azure snapped.

Kite's eye twitch " Why you little...!!"

" Alright that's enough from you two." Shadow intervene before things got out of hand...again.

" But..." Kite started to say because he didn't even had a chance to insult the blue hair clone.

" No buts. Let's head out and do one final search on the fields and see if we can find another one of those crystals." he then turned to the smaller knight " Azure, you'll be coming with us too."

The knight huffed " Fine."

" Good. The rest of you go and search as well while Haseo and the others find Zelkova. If you find one of those monster infected with the crystal, contact us instead of facing it. We'll take it down together." Everyone nodded at Shadow's order before he left.

Kite growled " Who died and made you leader of my team!!"

" I simply gave them order since their fearless leader was having a whining attack." Shadow smirked as he dodge a blow from Kite.

The entire guild moved quickly and headed to different fields to investigate one more time before calling it off for the day.

( Random field )

The Kite triplets walked aimlessly through the dungeon trying to find anything they could use to help them in their quest to save the world. But so far nothing had come out and quite frankly the original Kite was getting pissed off by the circumstance.

" Why the hell haven't we found anything yet!!" the taller twin blade shouted, clearly showing his frustration.

Shadow shook his head, he was tired himself from all the searching " You can't expect to know what we're up against like the case with Shicksal. We're not that lucky."

" In which you were the mastermind behind the whole ordeal." Kite said eying the other, only to realize his mistake. Shadow didn't like one bit to be reminded of what he did in the past. " Shadow...I-I'm..."

" Just drop it!" the raven cut him off with irritation but let it go before turning to the younger Kite " Did you find anything at all Azure?"

The young knight had his hands on the wall sending blue waves through it " Hm...I'm picking something weird. It's like there is someone here, but I can't pick his exact location."

Shadow was in a thinking pose now, his eye frowning at what he was just told " It might be something weird or a bug is interfering with your scan." he then let out a sigh " Either way this place has no clues to offer. Let's head back so Kite can log off and save any progress he had."

They began to walk out of the dungeon, Kite was now frowning in though " You know...it's weird. How I have to save and all that crud when this world is not a game, yet similar to one."

" Isn't it?" a voice echoed.

The three stopped and pull out there weapons out, looking at in every direction " Something's not right here guys. The atmosphere around us suddenly turned heavy." Azure said holding his blades tight.

" Show yourself!" Kite demanded.

Footsteps could be heard from behind them, making them turned around quickly a face what ever it was. From out of the shadows walked out a woman with short violet hair that reach to her shoulders. She wore a goth looking dark blue dress that seem capable of withstanding sudden movement. Her eyes were the most shocking of all for the were silver with a spiral acting as her pupil.

She slowly stopped in front of with a neutral face and bowed " Greetings leader of the Twilight Knights, leader of the Shadow Knights, and leader of the Azure Knights. It is an honor to finally meet you all face to face."

Shadow eyed this woman carefully while Azure Kite spoke " Who are you?"

The woman neutral face never left her " I am known as Vanity."

The raven was the one to speak now " Are you one of the beings going around destroying worlds?"

Kite's eyes narrowed dangerously, waiting for the answer the woman would give. Vanity sighed before crossing her arms " Yes. I am."

" You bastard! I'm going to..." he was about to run toward the woman but was stopped by Shadow standing in his way. " Move." he growled lowly.

The raven ignored this " Who are you working for. It's obvious you aren't the one giving the orders here, are you?"

The woman smirked " Very clever. Yes I am just one of the two lackeys that followed a superior being in his conquest for power." she chuckled " But of course I shouldn't be surprised at all, you yourself are smart enough to know the feeling of gaining power in order to get something, don't you Shadow Kite?"

" He's not that Shadow anymore! He no longer wishes to harm anyone in the world, he wants to protect them!" Azure shouted, now he was getting angry at this woman.

The woman chuckled again " Oh, I'm not talking about him wanting to destroy 'The World' to create a seemingly peaceful world. No, I'm talking about something from before any of that happened, on that fateful day, right Shadow?"

Shadow's eyes darkened as he glared viciously at the woman but said nothing. He silently dared her to continue talking while making the atmosphere around him deep and heavy. Kite and Azure notice the change and backed away from the raven teen. " S-Shadow...?"

" Relax oh dark one, a being of your deadly abilities and determination shouldn't get work up about the past. I just came here to warn you. Back off while we're giving you the chance to do so champions of the gods. This will be the only chance you'll get to leave safely out of this world, you won't get another." Vanity told them with her smirk growing.

" Forget it! You invade 'The World' and now you expect us to just leave you to your twisted games? Screw you!!" Kite shouted.

Vanity scowled " Fine then! Just remember I gave you the chance to walk away." with that she vanished.

The area's atmosphere turned back to normal as the three put away their weapons. Azure turned to look at Shadow with curiosity " Hey, what did she meant by all those things she said about you?"

Shadow kept quiet, his bang hiding his eyes " It means nothing. Let's get out of here and tell the others what we found here." he walked away leaving to twin blades with many questions behind.


End file.
